


Broken Hearts

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer of Vengerberg are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, Hurt Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Jaskier | Dandelion is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, M/M, POV Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s01e07 Before A Fall, Tissaia de Vreis and Yennefer of Vengerberg are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Whumptober day 19
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii & Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Tissaia de Vries, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 5





	Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing only 1 out of the 3 given for the day unless I'm feeling extra creative.
> 
> Today was Grief|Mourning Loved One|Survivor's Guilt and I did Mourning Loved One

Ciri is happy with her new family.

She has two fathers and two mothers; Jaskier, Geralt, Yennefer and Tissaia. Uncles, aunts, and a grandfather.

She loves her family, but she still misses and mourns her past family, her past life.

She misses her mother and father although they died when she was younger. Her grandmother and grandfather, her tutor, Mousesack.

Whenever it gets closer to the date of their deaths and the sacking of Cintra, she gets quieter. She smiles less and withdraws into herself.

It’s a normal human thing and no one takes offense. They support her and love her, and she's as happy as she can.

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad.


End file.
